When manufacturing disposable pants or diapers, by producing side panels, separately from an absorbent body for absorbing body fluid, and fastening them to the absorbent body, it is possible to reduce the portion to be trimmed off or to eliminate the trimming.
The lower edge of the side panel is in contact with legs, and if the lower edge is slanted diagonally, the lower edge more easily fits around the base of the legs. On the other hand, when the upper edge of the side panel is closer to being horizontal, it more easily fits around the torso of the wearer. In this case, the side panel will have a vertically asymmetric shape.
A side panel having such a vertically asymmetric shape is disclosed in the first patent document below. In a method for manufacturing a worn article of the first patent document, side panels are cut off successively from a single continuous web, and the side panels are fastened to both sides of the absorbent body.